Deceit , Lies and Trust
by Makubex
Summary: Kagome was tricked by Inuyasha into a marraige, then Inuyasha found Kagome life is in danger, but then of course sum bad dude wants to kill Kagome and is living in the same castle as her.This is a game of tug a war. Strongest is the victor weakest is dead
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the others does not belong to me...k? Plez wen u finish thz chapter please review and review!!!!  
  
In the peaceful forest, hooves thundered with men covered in blood rushed through the forest toward the Monastery Castle, where girls are trained to be nuns and sometimes, rarely, trained to be good wives for their husband. The men riding on the horse were all bloody and sweaty. They stop at the door and gently knock. Minutes later a woman of age 70 opened the big mahogany door. "What business do you have here, at this hour?" Shouted the nun, disapprovingly.  
  
"I am here to speak to a lady called Kagome Hiragushi" said a man with golden eyes. His voice was low and melodious.  
  
*This man had to be watch or the girls here would definitely go crazy seeing this man* thought sister Kaede, shaking her head. "What business do you have here talking to one of my girls at THIS hour" raising her voice.  
  
"I'm here to give her father's dying wishes" he said, smirking to himself. Sister Kaede gasped and hurriedly told Sango, a beautiful girl, to wake up Kagome. Sango ran up the stairs and whammed the door open. Surprisingly, Kagome didn't awake.  
  
Kagome room was warm and comforting, totally different from the others room in this castle. Sango hurriedly walked to Kagome bedside hesitating. Kagome's temper was known through out the castle. Sango nudged Kagome and heard her moan and curse under her breath. "Can't you see me sleeping?!" "Kagome! Your father bought news here" whispered Sango. Kagome awoke in a flashed and pulled Sango to the door. "Sango, is it true?!"  
  
"Yes, in Sister Kaede's chamber"  
  
Kagome grabbed her robe and rushed toward the chamber. Her father abandoned her in this Monastery Castle but is forbidden to take the vow of nunnery, waiting for her father's word for her marriage. Is it time for her to marry? To who? Question filled Kagome mind. She reached the chamber, her heart racing. She took a deep breath and walk straight toward Kaede ignoring the man by the window, and the one behind her, hiding in the shadows.  
  
"Kaede, the news? Tell me" Kagome commanded.  
  
Kaede nodded toward the man by the window. Kagome slowly walked up to him and asked the question again. "The news?''  
  
He turns his golden eyes toward her and smiled. "Your father had sent dying words to you" he whispered. Kagome gasped, tears threatened to spill free. "Continued" she commanded through a choke.  
  
'His wish was for you to marry to protect your father land" he said. Kagome bowed her head as he continued speaking. Kagome bangs covered her eyes. She knew it! Her father didn't care what become of her, but just as a tool to gain land and power! What a fool she was, hoping her father would come back for her. Her father separated her from her brothers, Souta and Shippou. Oh~ How she loved them...she misses them so much. Suddenly Kagome head snapped up and look at him with worry.  
  
"Tell me" grabbing on to his bloody collar "Where is my brother?" Her eyes were intense.  
  
"Do not worry" avoiding the question purposely.  
  
Kagome slowly let go of him and asked softly "who am I to marry?"  
  
"Me" he said simply  
  
Kagome just nodded accepting her fate. She just closed her eyes as he step closer to her, soothing her with calm words.  
  
"I wish I can change everything for you, but we have to save the lands and the people. Save them from your father greatest enemy, ruler of the western clan. I'm sorry to your father put you in this situation but it is your duty and mine, it's our duty" he said.  
  
"What is you name?" Kagome asked simply  
  
"Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked at his company hiding in the shadows.  
  
He nodded and walked out the door. Inuyasha lead Kagome to the chapel where the priest waited for them. Kagome looked around. *I'm so confused.* she cried in her mind. Inuyasha took notice of her tense muscle and wrap his arms around her slim waist and waited for the priest to start speaking. Kagome, numbed with mixed feelings, accepted the vow unknowingly.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Kagome" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him, taking in his features. Kagome knew that this Inuyasha must catch many girls' eyes. He was very cute, his long silver hair tied in a high pony-tail and wearing a black kimono with a sword by his hip. He was truly breath-taking, but Kagome was to drug by her emotions and her duty, she didn't notice him right away.  
  
"Where is your bed chamber, Kagome?" he asked  
  
Knowing his intentions, Kagome heart started to race, when she reached her room.  
  
"I sorry to do this. But we have to do this quickly, for the enemy is arriving quickly" He explained to her.' I wished could make this a nice moment for you" he added Inuyasha lowered the trembling Kagome on the bed and swiftly move his lips over her soft one. His swiftly and fluently pulled her gown over her head and started the normal ritual of recently married couples. Kagome cries of pain were heard through out the whole room.  
  
"Inuyasha, the enemy has arrived" Miroku said, knocking the oak door. Miroku was a cute guy, but usually win his way with ladies by his charm. He has a pony-tail tied in the back of this neck, making him cuter. Inuyasha opened the door with a tired looking Kagome by his side.  
  
"Hurry!" Said Inuyasha. Dragging the Kagome along side with him.  
  
Shouts and angry cries were heard in the main hallway. Kagome lifted her head up to see her best friend Sango trying her best to stopped the cries of the enemies. But her eyes were drawn by the trio. Her father, Souta and Shippo. She gasped. *They didn't die* She thought *then why did I have to get marry, Why? Why? What going on here? Somebody tells me!*  
  
She looked at Inuyasha, his brows were drawn together, and his golden eyes turn to pale gold, showing his anger.  
  
"INUYASHA!!! LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!!!!" Yelled her father, his face red with fury. Her brothers were both extremely handsome. Her father turn toward her and added "KAGOME!! YOU CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT CAN'T YOU???!!!!"  
  
Kagome was about to say something but Inuyasha step up and spoke instead. "She has married me" Inuyasha smirked and grabbed Kagome hand to bring her up against his chest.  
  
"You tricked me, you freaking liar!" She said between her teeth. Her eyes were murderous, but Inuyasha chose to ignore it, making her angrier. "Miroku, take her to her room and watch her, I got some business to do" Miroku took Kagome arm and took her upstairs.  
  
Angry tears rolled down her cheeks. Kagome anger was overwhelming and need to hit something or someone, so she chose Miroku. She stomped to him. Miroku looked at her and smiled unexpecting the kick from her. She hit directly in the stomach. Then a fist reached caught him in the face. Miroku had no time to recover against a beast like kagome.  
  
Kagome was so angry she didn't see Inuyasha coming in and running toward her to stop her from beating his friend up. "Calm down, your father need to speak with you" he said, looking at Miroku, shaking his head. *He had married a strong woman* he said smiling "You'll live Miroku" he said, laughing.  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs and saw her father. "When you have a CHIlD, I will give that child half of my land, if you have a child Kagome..You have disgrace our family!" He yelled. Inuyasha abruptly stood in front of Kagome, protecting her. She pushed him out of the way. Her father added "You had just married my greatest enemy, Lord Inuyasha, Ruler of the Western Land" Kagome gasped. Fury swepted through her body again. Her father's men started at her disapprovingly and mocking her. Embarassment was printed on her forehead and her eyes blazed grayish with fury.  
  
Her father got up and left, ignoring the fact that he has a daughter. Kagome felt hurt, her heart was broken, and Inuyasha had tricked her and her father once again left her alone. She was again in darkness facing the demon alone.  
  
"Kagome.I-"Without letting him finished Kagome Let out an angry cry and shoves her fist up his chin, forcing him back. She was so angry that she took her anger out on him. The nuns in the castle all took a step back and praying that this man lived to see the next day for Kagome is truly mad. It took five nuns to strained Kagome from attacking him, but barely. Inuyasha cursed and got up with the help of Miroku.  
  
"I swear Inuyasha, I will never forgive you!!!" With that she broke free and ran up to her room, crying. Inuyasha look at her retreating form and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kagome...Let's go Miroku, we will return someday" Inuyasha gather his men and left the Monastery, returning to his home and his brother, Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha silver hair and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek to her collar bone. Kagome's soul was an empty shell, just like when her mother died, like when her father abandoned me, an just like her husband , Inuyasha tricked her. Kagome looked at the rising sun and closed her eyes. "When will I wake up from my nightmare......?" She said to her self 


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.. Hey guys....sorrie for not writing for a few days..busy with skewl stuff.*sigh*...so busy and so many tests..hey is it larite if I post sumthing here? PLEZ GO TO MY XANGA AND IF U HAVE A XANGA!!! PLEZ GIVE ME PROPZ!!! www.xanga.com/hakuyoukai  
  
Plez go if u have time....and give me comments too...u could also wirte there to tell me to hurry up and write in my fanfic..arigato!!!!!!! OOOO8 reviews not bad!!!!! THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE UITE BAD CUZ IT TE CAHOTER THAT SH E GETTING READY TO LEAVE THE THIRD CHAPTER WOULD EB BETTER!!!!I RPOMISE!!!!  
  
TWO MONTH LATER  
  
Kagome added the long columns of numbers for the second time, making sure her previous calculations were correct. She favored her work at the Monastery Castle. It challenged her intelligence, keeping her mind sharp. She never made a mistake when calculating numbers. With numbers there were no errors, but life was different. She had made a terrible mistake thought it had produced something she never thought would happen. Kagome slowly stood and stretch, relaxing her muscle. She had tallied over the ledgers since morning and now it was afternoon. Feeling like she needs a break, Kagome went downstairs to the main hall and out the door, taking in fresh air. Suddenly the Castle's bell rang, signaling for lunch. Kagome stomach growl and smiled. Already she can smell the food from her current position. She hurried in and started to eat, while the other girls were serving her. Ever since her marriage, two months before, she had nearly cried every day. She had been so foolish and trusting, believing all she had been told, all the lies, and she had paid the price for her mistake. That night remained clear in her mind like it was yesterday, playing in her mind over and over again, lingering there like a nightmare that she hoped one day she will forget. Kagome was so into her thoughts, she didn't hear the door closing in the main hall. After her lunch, she hurried to her room to finished calculating her math, only along the way she collided with Sango.  
  
"Kagome! Sister Kaede needs to speak with you, you have a ...visitor." Sango whispered. Kagome shook her head and took a step back. "I never have visitors."  
  
Sango reluctantly added, "This one returns." A violent shiver raced through Kagome. *Inuyasha...*  
  
"How do you know he has return" Kagome asked, her eyes fill with pain. "I know because of the man next to him, I think his name was Miroku. That what your nothing for good husband calls him." Sango said as a matter of fact.  
  
"Well, let's not keep him waiting" she said to Sango with a courage that bought a smile to Sango. "I knew you were too strong to face him". Kagome walked up the stairs and to Sister's Kaede room. Her leg suddenly felt like rubber, her confidence leaving her. Kagome opened the door and found him by the window again; He was tall and lean as she recalled a wall of solid muscle and fierce determination. His white kimono reflected his golden eyes; his silvery hair fell down over his shoulder with two little braids going down his side. Kagome refused acknowledge his looks, she imagined women's eyes turned wide and their mouths watered. Some probably giggled and favored him with generous, not to mention inviting smiles. He was too handsome. Inuyasha turned toward her slowly and smile, slow and lazy, and with too much confidence, and Kagome silently cursed him. "I have come for you" Kagome smirked "I will go nowhere" she said simply. "I am your husband and you will obey me"  
  
"I hate you" her temper slipping from her grasp. "A common thing between husband and wife" Inuyasha said leaning on the wall, casually. "What do you want from me? And the truth, please, if you can tell it" Kagome said bitterly. Inuyasha smiled quickly vanished and he advanced on her with rapid steps. "It bad manners to call your husband a liar" his sudden closeness made her nervous. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her. "Enough of talking, I will be leaving in an hour, so get ready." His sudden return did not make sense and she wanted a clear answer. "Why did you return?" Kagome looked away. "You wounded my heart Kagome' he said with a teasing smile and a hand to his chest. His charms annoy her. "You must think I'm stupid to fall for your lies again" Kagome said challenging him. His smile slowly fades. "I think you should listen to me, Kagome" he threatened. "And if I refuse?' He reached out and touches her braided hair, which lay over her shoulders past her breast, and wrapped it slowly around his hands, drawing her closer with each twisting movements. "Then I will tied you up, dump you over my horse, and ride off with you" Inuyasha eyes fixed directly on hers and asked "Do I make myself clear?" Kagome grab her skirts to prevent herself from hitting him, she choke out a yes. Inuyasha smiled and left. Kagome rushed to Sister Kaede side and asked one question that worried her the most. "Did you tell him?" Kagome asked anxiously. Sister Kaede whispered, afraid someone might hear even though there is no one in the room. "No, I would never betray your secret" "Then what is he doing here?" Kagome paced the floor. "What does he want from me?" "Perhaps he really wants you to be his wife" Sister Kaede suggested. Kagome almost laugh. "No disrespect, but did you see his face, I mean a good look, I doubt he ever lack company of a woman companionship" Kagome joked. Sister Kaede placed a hand on Kagome shoulder, bringing her attention. "Go Kagome, he is your husband." "We don't even love each other!" Kagome cried. "It hurts to be tricked and abandoned by your father, and .and.I don't want him to know." Kagome said. "But he has the right to know" Sister Kaede said. "I do not think he would believe me" Kagome said, her mind in turmoil. Sister Kaede walked up to her and said softly, "With pride, Kagome, held your head up and tell him with pride." Kagome looked at her and smile  
  
"Sango will go with you" Kaede added. "That girl does not fit for my Monastery Castle, please take her" Kagome smiled, knowingly and left.  
  
Kagome opened the door to her room. She went to her closet to get her clothes. Minutes later, in the main hall, Sango was there with her belongings, ready to leave. Kagome wave good byes to her friends. "KAGOME WAIT!!!" A rush of girls surrounds Kagome delaying Inuyasha and Miroku departure. Inuyasha look at them with annoyance. "Come-on, Kagome" Kagome looked at him and ignores him. Inuyasha started to complain and stomp toward Kagome, while the girls around Kagome step aside for him to reached Kagome. Inuyasha grabs kagome waist and throw her over his shoulder, carrying her to his horse. Kagome was speechless; her eyes caught Sister Kaede running toward her, her face was angry. "Inuyasha!!!Put her down, you idiot or you will hurt the baby she carries!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclimer:  Inuyasha does not belong to me…….

The only sound in the large field was the wind whipping around the startled men, some have their mouth gaped open; some have their eyes widened, and the nuns shaking their head in silence. A quick hand went to Sister kaede's mouth but too late. The secret was spilled from her lips after she promised Kagome that she would tell no one. . Inuyasha carefully lowered Kagome to the ground, keeping his hands around her waist. He would take no chance of her fleeing; he would have an explanation and he would have it immediately. He looks at Kagome, "do you carry my child?" Kagome held her head high with pride and placed a protective hand to her stomach as she answered, "yes, I carry your child" she said clearly and loudly for everyone to hear. Gasps and hush whispers raced around them but were brought to an abrupt silence when Inuyasha bought his hand up for silence. "Miroku, delay our departure. See to the men remains steady and no complaint will be accepted." Inuyasha said. Miroku turn and told the men to stay put and wait for Lord Inuyasha words. Then Inuyasha turned to Sister Kaede "I need a private room to speak with Kagome" He said softly. Sister Kaede nodding her head guides them through the field to a chapel near the Castle. Once they were alone, Inuyasha sat at the table, gesturing for her to sit. She sat. "When do you plan to tell me? Were you thinking to hide it from me?" His anger was showing. Kagome show no sign of fear and felt none. She just ignores him. "What right do you have to keep this from me, Kagome?' He asked again. "What right do you have to lie to me?" Kagome said defending her self. "Senseless bloodshed, battling over lands, and keeping your father from attacking my lands" he said hoping she would understand his reasons. "And I am just a tool for that peace, just for your own sake!!!!" Kagome cried angrily. "It's not true; you mattered a lot to me" Kagome laughed, though it sounded more like a cry. "If I matter so much, why did you abandon me on the wedding day?"  
  
"This arguing will get us nowhere" he said, his own guilt at hurting her that day weighing heavily on his mind. "We are marry now and we have a duty to each other" Inuyasha reason. Kagome look at him, having nothing to say she turn her head away, shielding her wet eyes from him. She nodded her head sadly. Inuyasha took hold of her hand and escort her to her room and left her there while he went to find Miroku. Inuyasha found him sitting at the steps in front of Kagome's room waiting for Inuyasha. Miroku smiled. Inuyasha nodded his head and walked to the serving table to speak. Miroku followed him.  
  
Nuns were serving them food and making them comfortable. "Your thoughts rob you of your appetite" Miroku said with a nudge of his elbow to Inuyasha rins. Inuyasha gazed down at the food and shrugged. "What of Kagome?" Miroku asked while poking at his food with a fork.  
  
"Stubborn" Miroku laughed. Miroku and Inuyasha had grown up together and shared a brother like bond. They both claimed it was due to the fact that Inuyasha had but one younger sister and one older brother that wasn't around him much. Inuyasha was really fond of his little sister, Misaki but his older brother Sesshomari, a great warrior, barely spoke a word with Inuyasha. They had no alternative but to band together against the females. Of course, that was a few years ago. After Inuyasha wife died of child birth he matured more and found more females quite to his liking. And then there were Miroku's roaming hands. He was quite a pervert. That what most girls liked about him. Inuyasha charming tongues could talk a woman into almost anything. Their looks helped, Inuyasha was handsome and Miroku being roughly attractive, dark eyes that seemed to entice with every glance, and full lips not to mention the imagination the girls created in their silly minds. Inuyasha and Miroku had celebrated many of life's adventures, together they fought battles, getting stronger, and celebrating Inuyasha first marriage, the marriage with Kikyo, the first woman Inuyasha loved and together they share each other sorrows when Inuyasha wife Kikyo died of child birth along with his still born son.  
  
"So tell me about her" Miroku urged, as only a close friends could. Inuyasha rubbed his chin. "Kagome is stubborn." Miroku laughed. "What woman is not?" Inuyasha smiled and nodded. "I suppose you are right and yet..." Miroku waited, knowing his friends had yet to finish.  
  
"She seems different in her stubbornness, and then there is her anger, plus her thoughts about that day when I left her." Inuyasha said, more to himself. "That was expected, you lied to her" Miroku said. Inuyasha winced. "I didn't mean to, after all" Inuyasha said "Beside, I hate lying. There was no other way. Too many would have died if I didn't do something and that night kept on coming back to me, remembering how she surrenders so easily to me." Miroku laughed again. "You never deceived a girl in bed before, so this one doesn't sit well with you huh?" Inuyasha grew annoyed. " Keh!I did not deceive her in bed, Miroku." Inuyasha said, holding his nose up, and turn his head away. "I spoke true words to her that day and meant every one of them. I wish I could make it different for her. There was no time."  
  
"You have time now"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "She not only openly speaks her hatred toward me but I could see it in her eyes. She does not trust me"  
  
Miroku smiled, "Gain her trust"  
  
Inuyasha laughed " Keh!Easier said then done"  
  
Miroku smacked him on the back. "A challenge my friend, and the good Lord knows you have never avoided a challenge before."  
  
"She is not what I expected of a wife, a girl that grown up in a monastery." "She haunts your thoughts.." Inuyasha looked at Miroku in surprise.  
  
Miroku leaned closer, so their words were not heard. "I have seen you these past two months. Your interest in women has waned and you are often deep in thoughts. Kagome has left a deep mark on you, hasn't she?"  
  
"Perhaps" Inuyasha grew silent. What was about the dark-haired, grey eyes woman that haunted his thoughts? Inuyasha could not forget the feel of her soft skins, even though it was a brief encounter. He had spoken the truth that night; he wanted to make it special for her first time. He remembered clearly how she trembled in fear yet determined. Inuyasha couldn't get it, how this Kagome could rob his thoughts, she wasn't extremely pretty or anything.  
  
And while he was debating this tormenting issue he had heard rumors and had forced his return to the Monastery Castle. Rumors regarding Kagome's safety.  
  
Inuyasha spoke his thoughts "I can't understand why Kagome's life is in danger." Miroku kept a steady eye on a young girl who approached them with a serving tray full of apple tarts. Sango smile pleasantly at the two men as she placed the tart on the table and served them each freshly baked tart. "Kagome is to be watched at all times, make certain of this" Inuyasha ordered, slowing eating the tarts. "I want to know her every move. Where she is at all times." Miroku nodded in response. Sango pour them each a cup of cider and continue smiling. Both men ignore her lingering.  
  
"The men have their orders," Miroku informed Inuyasha. "They will not fail you; Kagome will have all eyes on her. They are surprised though, that she returns with you to your home."  
  
"She is my responsibility" Inuaysha explained. Sango hoisted the tray from the table and with her fixed smile made a hasty exit. Miroku looked at her retreating figure and licked his lips and grin. "That girl has a much too tempting sway to her hips to devote her life to the monastery." Miroku said, still grinning.  
  
Inuyasha look at his friend and smile. "Your thoughts are better kept to matters at hand; I don't want any of my men getting ideas tonight." Miroku attempted to hide a laugh. "Where are you sleeping tonight? Inuyasha stood, his tall, lean, hard body casting a shadow over Miroku. "Keh! Wherever I choose." 

Hey guys I need u to vote....do u want kagome baby to be a boy or a grl?! K? ~*~ For those who were asking....This story takes place in the Medeival period but it in Japan....sorrie for the misunderstanding and stuff...I noe inoe....thz chapter isn't good and suff...it stucks..(Dodges tomato) yea thz stoy is a bit disturning


	4. Chapter 4

Hello..wow I updated so earliy..si.how my last chapter I noe it boring.butb plez vote k? I need the result soon....cuz I need to plan the ending.ven tho it pretty far away....hehe..plez enjpy and DISCLAIMER: THIZ INUYASHA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME.....just saying thiz just in case....enjoy....  
  
"Responsibility?" Kagome repeated angrily when Sango told her what she heard. "I do not need the likes of him being responsible for me. I can take care of myself." She set her shawl down on the bed and unbraids her hair. " "He says you are to be watched at all times," Sango said sitting next to Kagome. "And why didn't you tell me you are pregnant? I was so hurt," Sango pout and looked at Kagome angrily, "I thought I was your best friend." "I sorry, Sango. Sister Kaede and I don't want anyone to know yet." Kagome explained. Sango nodded but was still pouting. Then Sango grew excited "I know, I could help you keep secret from now on - and learn secrets." Sango said wiggling her eyebrows. Kagome's own excitement grew. "A spy. How perfect for us. You will help me then?" Sango nodded her head so vigorously it looked it was about to fall off. "Yes, I am most pleased to join you." Sango said happily. "Okay," Kagome said hading Sango a stock of ledgers. "Safely secure the remaining items in this room in the baskets over there by the table," Kagome pointed at the wooden table in front of the fireplace, "while I go gather the convent ledgers to take to Sister Kaede." Kagome stood and felt queasy again. Shaking her head, she reached for Sango shoulder to steady herself. "Are you alright?" Maybe I should do those instead" Sango voice started to sound horrified. "no." Kagome slowly walked over to the door and walked out. Resting against the door and placing a hand over her stomach she smiled. She hurried along the twisting corridors a as she took one corner with haste she almost bumped into two brawny men who looked please to see her. She simply shook her head at them and turned to walk in the opposite directions. It took more than two minutes to lose them only to find two more on her who looked as happy as the previous one. They were soon on her heels but once again it took her a short time to lose them. "Stupid men" Kagome muttered under her breath. By the time the third pair of men with wide-eyed nearly ran into her she had had enough and with a sharp tongue she ordered them to take her to Inuyasha immediately. With duties, Miroku and Inuyasha sat at the now large and empty hall discussing their journey home. It was with a startled jump the both stood as the door was flung open and in marched a angry Kagome. Trailing behind her were Inuyasha's men. She did not pause for pleasantries; she walked staright over to Inuyasha and slam her hand down the table causing the men in the hall to flinched all except for Inuyasha. "Why are your men following me?" She demanded clearly, grinding her teeth and clenched fist at her side. Inuyasha smiled. Her cheeks were flushed red, her round eyes sparkled with intelligence, and her silky hair were loose, long and wavy. It was the first time Inuyasha saw her hair down. Folding his arms over his chest he smiled and lean toward her, "because I commanded them too" he smirked arrogantly like a Lord of the Western land would do. "And why?" Miroku and the two men started at her in amazement mixed with horror. No one ever spoke to Inuyasha in that way and ever live. Absolutely no one and least of all his wife. But Inuyasha seemed to take no affront to her forward manner and answered her with his usual charm. "Because, sweet wife, I command it." "I am not your goddam sweet wife!" Kagome nearly shout at him, her display of anger managing to get a chuckle out of him and it irritates her even more. "Yep, sweet you are not, you are spicy~" Kagome tossed her chin up. "I will not be watched over like a child. I will do and go wherever I want. And you will keep your men away from me." Inuyasha smile did not fade but his tone took on a warning. "My men do as I dictate, and so will you, my sweet wife." Kagome slam both of her fists down on the table causing all to flinch but Inuyasha again. With huge grins moving across their faces his men took several steps back and Miroku hid a chuckle, but barely. All of them look at the warring couple, knowing who would come out the victor. Inuyasha placed his hands gently on the table, bringing his face to rest within inches from her. His words were a strong warning for her to take heed. "While your tongue is far from sweet, I will call you whatever I want." Kagome was about to tell him exactly what she wish to call him with her fist when a wave of dizziness washed over her again, causing her to grow pale and weave to the side, her hand reaching out in desperation to balance herself. Inuyasha did not wait. He shoves the table away and had her in his arms in seconds. Her head against his chest and her eyes fluttered close.  
  
Inuyasha heart was pounding rapidly, "Go get Sister Kaede" he ordered his men as he lift his wife from the floor and carry her to her room upstairs with haste. He starts to blame himself for making her angry. Miroku followed behind Inuyasha looking helpless. "Is she alright?" He asked "I'm alright 'came a weak voice. Kagome slowly stirred and accidentally rubbed her cheeks on Inuyasha chest. "Put me down" She said stubbornly. Miroku laughed, Inuyasha smiled, and both men shook their heads. "Keh! I swear Kagome you got to take care of your health and the baby." Kagome stilled as she heard 'the' baby not 'our' baby. She pushed against his hard chest and try to make him to put her down. "Put me down!" she repeated. But her head still rested against his chest and her hand slowly pushed against him. "When you are well enough to stand I will put you down," Inuyasha said firmly. "Until then you will remain in my arms." "I have a husband who makes unfair demand of me." Kagome said more to herself. "Keh! Aren't you up for demands?" Inuyasha tease That bought her head up quickly though it wasn't a smart move, her head started to pound and she felt worse and she quickly put her head back on Inuyasha chest. "I'm tired" she mumbled. Inuyasha smiled lightly and opened the door to her room and gently slid her on the bed. Inuyasha join her in bed and wrapped his arm around her waist resting his hands on her stomach. Kagome snuggled against his warm neck. "We will be leaving tomorrow in the afternoon" Inuyasha whispered in her ears, sending chills down her spine. Kagome was too tired to argue or anything. Inuyasha took advantage and brushed his lips over her smooth cheeks. For the first time Kagome felt content, safe and secure. Inuyasha looked admiringly at the treasure in his arms as he slowly f\drifter off into a fantasy with kagome beside him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha does not belong to me.

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*

The nuns bustled around getting ready for departure and Inuyasha's men took care of the horse and plan a safe route home to the Western Lands while Inuyasha and Kagome are still sleeping. 

 A knock to the door awoke Inuyasha. Inuyasha gently got up, trying to keep his wife from awakening. He opens the door to see Miroku. 

"We are ready for departure" Miroku announce smiling. 

Inuyasha a nodded and went to the bed where Kagome lies and woke her with a gentle pat to her face. Her eyes slowly open and she sat up. 

"We will be leaving in an hour, get ready." Inuyasha command. 

Kagome open her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Inuyasha fingers to he lips. 

"Are you well to travel?" Inuyasha asked. 

His finger lingered a moment on her lips before he removed it so she could answer. 

 "Why wouldn't I?" Kagome said, annoyed that she had suddenly become answerable to Inuyasha.

 "You did not feel well yesterday" he reminded her. 

"Due to you, of course" She said "I feel fine and fit for travel," she insisted, immediately regretting her words, for she wanted to stay at the monastery a bit more. She misses Sister Kaede and everybody else. Kagome yell at herself in her mind. Inuyasha looked over her in silence. Her cheeks looked red, and her lips were red. She appeared healthy. 

 But Inuyasha intended to protect her no matter what. He doesn't want to lose another wife. Inuyasha looked away and stare at the window and said. 

"Be ready and you will be sitting in the carriage with Sango." 

"NO, I will ride with other people." Inuyasha held his tongue and his temper, wanting to tell her that she had to learn obedience, but he knew that words, at times, could settle differences more easily than a rising temper or swinging fists. 

"I think of your comfort and the babe." 

"I appreciate your concern, but I do enjoys riding and see no reason not to begin my journey on horseback." He admired her tact. She was not completely unwilling to submit to his demand; though she made it known to him she would have her way first. He chose to allow her her way. 

In time she would learn to accept him as her husband, though he doubts she would ever submit willingly to his orders. But Inuyasha wasn't certain he wanted her to. Weak- willed woman never appealed to him. It was the woman who stood with pride and courage that interested him. And Kagome possessed both, which he assumed was the reason she remained on his mind since the day he married her.

 "You will let me know if you grow tired." 

"Yes, I will listen to the baby's wishes, for I want her to grow strong within me." 

Inuyasha smiled slightly. "A girl huh?" Her hand splayed over her barely rounded stomach and she could not say why she felt as she did but she was eager to share her thoughts with him. 

"Yes, it a daughter I carry, I know it." Inuyasha believed her, thought he knew not why. Inuyasha look at her hand by her stomach. Inuyasha had always been fond of boys. He needs a son to rule and manage his lands. But in time, Kagome will bring him a son, it just a matter of time, he thought.

"You do feel well?" Concern once again reared up to worry him and he had to reassure himself. She eased his concern with her confident words. 

"I am strong and stubborn, though not foolish. I would do nothing to place the babe at risk." He nodded and sought to reassure her.  

"I think we will do well together." Kagome hoped they would, for she knew she had no other choice and that was what made her doubtful. 

"We'll see."  

"You are stubborn," he said with a smile and step close to kiss her. She recoiled from his kiss, sending him a deadly stare. 

He said nothing. 

HE honestly understood her reaction and knew it would take time for her to learn to trust him. HE would be patients, but eventually she would respond to him. She was his wife and he intended they live as one. He held his hand out to her. 

Kagome knew he extended her a peace offering, a start for them to being a new. It would be rude of her not to accept it. And while she wished to refuse him, she also wished for him to realize that se could never be attracted to him again. 

He had deceived her, made a fool out of her, and try as she might it was a hurtful memory she could not forget or forgive. She could however be civil and courteous and with that thought in mind she took his hand. They enter the courtyard hand in hand, to the surprise of all. 

 "We depart," Inuyasha announced with a firm command that left no doubt he was the leader of men. The men cheered. Tears filled the nuns' eyes. In minutes hasty farewells were exchanged for a second time and with Inuyasha's help Kagome mounted her horse. He saw that she was settled comfortably and safely, examining her mount with a careful eye. 

"You will ride beside me." She did not argue though she would have preferred to ride alongside Sango. Soon enough he would grow tired of her company and dismiss her. She would be patient. She held the reins tightly when the convent gates opened and the started to proceeding out. Kagome took a deep breath. 

This was her final farewell. 

She would never see this place she called home for the last ten years or so. This part of her life was over and she was about to begin a new one with this man beside her. Fear nagged in the pit of her stomach and she placed her hand there to rub it.

 "You feel sick?" Inuyasha asked anxiously.

 "No I'm fine." Her voice lacked it usual confidence. He studied her a moment and seeing that her color remain healthy he decided she was truthful with him. She did feel fine, but he was sharp enough to understand that something is disturbing her. Distracting her form her thoughts Inuyasha asked of Kagome family. Immediately he knew he made a mistake for Kagome eyes sadden. But she was willing to discuss it. 

"My mother died of child birth after giving birth to my brother Shippou." Kagome said, her heart feeling the pain again from her mother's death. Inuyasha looked at her, concern fill his eyes. 

"We will have good memories together." Inuyasha said smiling. He reached out to place his hand on her hand that held the reins. For a brief moment she believed his words and then recalled his deceit and wondered. 

Did he speak the truth or did he lie? 

 "We shall see?" She said and turns to see where Sango is. Inuyasha removed his hands from her.

 "Sango is fours rows down with Miroku. She is well protected."

 "Thank you for seeing to her care." Kagome said gratefully. Inuyasha just Keh.  
  


  
Kagome just laughs. Inuyasha glanced at her; she was pretty now that he thinks about it. Inuyasha hands slowly touching Kagome's face and down to her shoulder. She seems to freeze. Inuyasha continue his intimacy. Kagome slap his hand away and angrily said to him 

"There won't be intimacy between with us." Kagome pulled on her horse reins and was about to turn to find Sango, but was stopped by Inuyasha with a hand to her shoulder. Kagome angrily glared at him, she couldn't believe he would do that in public. His eyes were glowing yellow. 

"You are my wife and according to our vows you have a duty."

 "Yes," she answers calmly. 

"And I have performed it. I will deliver you a child and since you feel that afterwards I'm not appealing anymore or your sick of me there is no reason for us to be intimate. Intimacy is only necessary when conception is desired." Inuyasha cringed, recalling at the thought. 

"There is much more reason to intimacy then conception." 

"Doesn't seem to me." She said with certainty that irritated him. Inuyasha slowly smiled attempting to charm her and ease the mounting tension. Her stubbornness prevailed as she ignored his smiled and looked at him in the eye.

 "Why would you want to bed a woman who doesn't want to bed you?" Her words stung him. 

 "You are my wife, it just that simple." 

"Your deceit had left a heavy scar there." She spoke with conviction and determination. Smiling she turns around when his hand shot out to grabs hers. 

 "You know nothing, but I intend that you learn everything and that includes the pleasures of the marriage bed." Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome intended to retaliate but he stopped her. 

 "Keh! Say nothing, for if you do it will be tonight I will begin your lessons."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Done !


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me…so dun sue me...

Sowie haven't update for a while…….but I was sleeping up to 2 in the afternoon these past weeks…..and weallie bz….hehe sowie…….ok thz chapter mite always sux a bit….cuz I haven't written a rough draft…..(I always says my story sux) hehe ……k  o there will be sum teeny bit of lemon coming up in later on chapters….but in thz chapter there will be no lemon cuz I want u guys to keep waiting muahahhaha……..ok

It was nighttime already, Inuyasha and his men started to look for a camp. Right by the river he found a nice spot for Kagome, his men and him.  It was a place that is safe from danger and prying eyes.  He lifts Kagome off her horse, feeling her queasiness and tiredness her cursed himself for traveling for so long.  He carried her to the tent that was already made by his men and lay her down on the comfortable feathered bed as Sango and Miroku walk in.

"Gather the wood, Miroku" Inuyasha commanded.  

Immediately Miroku swiftly left the cozy tent with Sango trailing behind him.  Kagome smiled.  Then Kagome felt a warm hand touching her cheeks.

"Inuyasha…"  She said "I'm alright, the baby just needs attention."  Her smile remained on her face.  But her stomach was growling.

 Sango and Miroku return with the woods but they were soaked and Miroku announced that there was trouble with the horse because of the rain.  Inuyasha hurried out with Miroku leaving the two women behind.

            "Seems like you and Miroku are getting quite closer these days.'  Kagome giggled when she saw Sango face turn red.  

            "Seems like U and Inuyasha are too." Sango said, teasing her pregnant friend.  Kagome didn't smiled but had a frown on her face.  

"I still don't know if I could trust him after that.  Besides, like he said it is his duty to take care of me."  Kagome said, looking around the tent.  It was cozy with the fire blazing in the middle of the tent while Kagome, wrapped up in blankets by Inuyasha was lying towards the fire, feeling the heat warming her cold body.  

            Horses and men shouting were heard in the background, and in the tent were the growling of two starving woman as Inuyasha step into the tent.  

            Kagome eyes trailed to the man standing before her.  He was extremely cute and handsome, for that she knew.  His eyes were amber now, silvery hair is wild and his clothes were wet revealing his well form body.

            Kagome turn away immediately when he looks at her making Inuyasha think that she was not content.  

"What do you girls want?"  Inuyasha asked, patiently, which was rarely.

"Food" chimed Kagome and Sango.  Inuyasha left, shaking his head.  

Minutes later, Kagome had her filled when she received a kick to her stomach from the un-borne baby.  She placed her hand on her stomach and rubs it.  

Inuyasha look at her stomach * her stomach hasn't grown bigger, is she even pregnant?* He started to get up and lie next to Kagome.  His hands were traveling from her cheeks down to her neck.  His mouth replaced his hand.  Kagome stiffened and of course Inuyasha took notice of her stiffness.  He just rests his hand on her stomach, feeling a bit of roundness.  He was content that the baby is growing inside of her.  

            He will wait till she was ready.  *But for how long?* Inuyasha fumed with this question.  While the woman besides him let out a sigh of relief and at the same time with disappointment.  

The next day was beautiful.  The blue clouds in the sky were soothing especially to Kagome after hearing all the shouting and rain hitting the floor.  Birds chirp, animals scurry there and there.  Kagome stretched while the men were busying packing the stuff; ready to continue there journey to Inuyasha's home or Mansion you could say.  

            Kagome got on her house with Sango besides her.  She had had told Inuyasha that today she wants to be with Sango.  She was surprised that Inuyasha approved, not that she needs his approval.  Inuyasha was a few rows before her while Kagome was surrounded by his men.  But Sango seems quite content with them around. *Seems she made friends with all of them* Kagome thought. 

            Inuyasha was still thinking about Kagome and the threat on her life.  Was it a fraud?  Could it be true?  Kept on surfacing through his mind.  He glanced back and saw Kagome laughing and socializing with Sango and his men.  His jealousy started to rise.  *Why doesn't she act like that round me?* Inuyasha cursed under his breath.  

            About to turn his horse around to get Kagome back here with him, he saw a glimpsed of something.  

            A weapon!

Kagome was being attacked.  

Immediately Inuyasha battle instincts took over.  He took in all his surroundings and his enemies in a second.  Lunging forward, drawing his swords he killing two while Miroku was running toward the girls that were being the main target.

            Inuyasha estimated the time he was going to arrive by Kagome's side and estimating how long it will take the enemies to break through the barrier of men protecting Kagome.

            Kagome was frightened.  For once in her life she was frighten.  *Inuyasha……* her mind screamed for him.  She was a bit confused when he pops up from her mind.

The men were striving to keep the enemy from attacking.  Attacking what?  Kagome kept on asking herself.  Are they burglars?  The she realized all eyes were on her.

            She was the main target.  

Sango was throwing the wood besides her at the enemies.  She has a pretty good-aimed too.  Knocking one man off his horse.  

            Then she saw Inuyasha rushing toward her.  He never took his eyes of her as he attacked his enemies.  Kagome was happy that he was besides her always when she was in trouble.  He was indeed breath-taking even in this situation, she understand now how he gain the respects of many.  

            The enemies had backed off when Inuyasha was beside Kagome.  He was breathing heavily and was standing right in front of Kagome protecting her from harm while Miroku was protecting Sango.  Sango looks unafraid.  Kagome knows why.  She always knows why but she wasn't ready to acknowledge it.

            She felt someone slide her off the horse and an arm wrap around her waist.  It was Inuyasha.  She rests her head on his shoulder.  She loved him, there was no doubt.  No doubt in her heart.  She had forgiven him for along time ago, but she had chosen to not accept it.  She had loved Inuyasha from the time he had came back for her, and loved him more when he had cared much about her.  

            "I will never let you go" Inuyasha whispered in her ears, for her alone to hear.  "Never"  

Kagome smiled, she really fell in love with Inuyasha, she was not afraid anymore.  


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha does not belong to me but I hope dey do heh……

Sowie I haven't write for sooo long….but u guys aren't angry rite? Hehheh…I make thz chapter as good as possible den….since guys like Kagome fall in love with Inuyasha tat much the next chapter will be a lil lemon for those who wants lemon…….it a bit hard for me to write lemon tho…..

            Inuyasha heart was pounding at an extreme rate as he almost felt the pain of losing Kagome.  The Kagome in his arm sleeping soundlessly.  He bend down and kiss her forehead lightly as he wrap his long and warm arms around her waist to shift her weight more on him as they continue their journey to Inuyasha mansion.

            "Hurry up!"  Inuyasha shouted to his men and urged his horse forward."  We must get to my home before the tomorrow."  The men started to gallop while Inuyasha's horse was trotting.  Trying not to wake up Kagome, He sends for Miroku to get a carriage from a nearby village for Kagome.  

            Hours later, Miroku found one.  

Sango and a sleeping Kagome were placed there as they gallop through the starry night with Inuyasha and Miroku on each side of the carriage protecting the two women.

~*~

"Lord" a trembling soldier knelt before a dark figure.  

"W-We had failed to kill Inuyasha's wife."  The dark figure stood up and waves his hand to dismiss the trembling soldier.  The soldier steps out of the eerie dark room with only one torch alight.   

            The dark figure smiled and nodded his head as he seconds later pass he finally heard the screeching cry from the soldier.  The cry brought pleasure to him as he thought about the shrilling scream coming from Inuyasha wife and the angry cry from Inuyasha.

            Chuckling to himself, he ordered his servant to clean up the filthy blood leaking from the useless soldier neck as he, himself walk away to a place unknown.

~*~

            Kagome eyes slowly opened to reveal her smoky grey eyes.  The first thing she saw was Inuyasha lips inches away from her own.  Shivering she started to move away from him.  His arm tightens and causes his golden eyes to open.  He smiled at her and snuggled closer to the base of her neck and she sighed.  

            Inuyasha smiled boyishly and he kisses her neck softly.  Kagome brought her hand up as she slowly caresses his soft features.  Kagome looked up and saw a cover.  Her hand touched the thing that she was sleeping on.  

            It was soft and silky.

She looked around to see furniture around here.  

            "Where are we?"  Kagome said, her eyes were wide, for at the convent there was not so much furniture.  

            "Welcome to my home, Kagome."  Inuyasha said happily.  

Kagome stood up to feel a white nightgown that is revealing to much fall down o the cold floor as she looked around her surrounding and finally her eyes set on the Inuyasha half naked with his hand propping his head up on the bed.  

            Inuyasha on the bed was the most breath-taking things in the cozy room.  

Inuyasha held out him hand for her to come to his side again.  Reluctantly Kagome sat besides him as he slowly lower her small but pretty body down on the bed.

            Kagome close her eyes as she felt his lips claimed hers, his hands traveling farther down her body.  Kagome moan between kisses as Inuyasha slowly lift her white nightgown over her head revealing her creamy breast.

            For a second Kagome felt scared that he would be ashamed of her body but by looking into his golden eyes she knew he felt just the opposite.  

            Patiencely Inuyasha swept her hair away from her face and kiss her earlobes as he whispered something into her ear.  

            "I promise the first day of our marriage that I hope to make it a special time with you" Inuyasha said seductively.  Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and drag him down and making whimpering noises for him to hurry up.

            Inuyasha started to lower his body to claims hers as somebody knocked on the door.

            Cursing, Inuyasha covered Kagome's naked body and dress himself as he open the door to find Miroku standing there.

            "What!"  Inuyasha barked at him.

"Your brother, Lord Sesshomaru along with Lord Naraku" Miroku reported, while smiling at the blushing Kagome as he left Inuyasha standing at the doorway fuming.

            Kagome gently placed her hand on Inuyasha arm to bring his attention to her.

"Who are Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Naraku?'  Kagome asked.

            "Sesshomaru is my brother, as for Naraku is one of my advisers."  

Inuyasha could see the excitement rising in her eyes as she heard him say his 'brother'.

            Inuyasha laughs at her childness and pick her up as they continue what they were doing before.  

            As both do not know that the two new visitors may bring Kagome's death and Inuyasha's eternal suffering.

************************************************************************So ….how did I do…..from 1-100 please grade me…….i think I ddi ok….thz chapter is not interesting cu zi gotta introduced Seshsoaru and Naraku out some how…I like skipping a big gap when they arrive at the mansion thingy… sowie but if u wan tme to write out the whole entire thing…..i could change dis chapter just tell me wen u review me k?

Please say dis chapter is ok?     


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha does not belong to me…….

Nuttin to say……..sowie if last chapter was boring and pretty short too……..

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

            The room they were in now was impressive as Sango and Kagome stood side by side in the large room.  The room was not overly large though the fireplace was huge and heated the room with generous warmth that was much appreciated.    

            There was a bustle of activity since their arrival only a few days ago.  An excitement filled the air over their return.  Women had hurried to their lately absent men with eager smiles and outstretched arms.  Hugs and kisses were exchanged between the soldiers and their lovers.

            Miroku walk into the room followed by Inuyasha trailing behind.  Inuyasha slipped his arms around Kagome.  "Come, you should rest."  Inuyasha said pushing Kagome to the large door.  Instantly Kagome temper flared up.  "I'm not tired."  Kagome felt active and did not wish to remain in their room.  Inuyasha rested his hands on her waist, a slim, curving waist he remembered and wished to familiarized himself with again.  Rest while I tend to some matter then I will show you more about my home."  Inuyasha said, totally ignoring what Kagome had said.  Kagome slipped out of his embrace and stomp over to Sango and drag her out saying "I don't need you, I'll go exploring myself."  

            Inuyasha chuckled and slap Miroku on the back pushing him to the door as they both went down the stairs to the keep room where they maintain Inuyasha's home and everything else.

~*~

"You admire him."  Sango commented plainly when they were alone in the hallway.  

Kagome just stared up ahead with a blank expression on her face.  

            "You grow fond of him."  Sango said

Kagome stopped abruptly and stared at Sango.  "Do I?"  Kagome knew at one time she had fallen in love with Inuyasha but….she still had doubt in her heart.  *A scar is always a scar, it will never leave* Kagome thought to her self.  

            "I think you do.  I noticed you do not object when he touches you in public; but I don't think you would object when you guys are in your own room."  Sango teased.  Kagome blushed at yesterday event and continue to listen to Sango words as she climb up the steep stairs.  

            "Do you enjoy his touches?"  

Kagome was surprised at her own quick response.  "Yes, I do."  She shook her head.  "I think I do…I feel this tingle when he touches me.  At first I thought it was the baby, but I realized it had nothing to do with her at all.  It was her father doings."

            "The tingle pleases you?"

Kagome smiled, stepping into the narrow hallway.  "Since do not object to his touch then I guess I enjoy it."  

            Kagome and Sango enter the firs door to their right.  There were tow room on this floor and Kagome felt an attraction to this room.

            As they enter, both notice a big portrait of a young lady.  She was wearing a rosy dress, which made her look graceful like a swan on water floating about.  Her eyes were wide and brown that show much caring.  The delicate features were tempting and angelic.  Her creamy skin was almost like transparent.  But to Kagome the most beautiful part about her was her gracefulness and the intensity of her eyes.  Kagome was mesmerized by the beauty of the portrait.  "Who is this woman?"  Kagome asked no one in particular.  

            "She is Kikyo, Inuyasha dead wife."  A cold but soft voice said by the door.  Kagome turn her head and saw Sesshomaru leaning on the door.  He too was looking at the picture.  Kagome turn back to the portrait and sigh to herself.  *How can I compare to someone so beautiful…* Kagome thought, turning around heading for the door she left with Sango rushing to her side leaving Sesshomaru in the room.

~*~

Inuyasha was tired after his management with his mansion.  HE was practicing his sword, managing the villagers and the keep and also at the same time thinking about Kagome.  Where she was?  What she's doing?  Stepping in to his room he saw Kagome looking out the window at the darkening sky.  

            Inuyasha untied his shirt and removed his inner shirt, tossing it on a nearby chest.  Kagome at first thought to look at him or at least acknowledge his presence but she was in no mood.  Her mind kept on wandering to Kikyo.  Finally Kagome set her eys on his golden ones then it settle on his bare chest.  It was impressive and appealing.  Hard muscles and smooth skin and not a scar to be seen.  It tempted the eye and the hand.  HE was meant to be touch, explored, and enjoyed and the thought disturbed her with Kikyo on her mind.  Why would she ever think such thing?  Fool she was, she actually wanted to eb with him.  She never knew how he truly feel, all he says was she was his duty.  Was duty all he felt?

            Inuyasha was experienced enough to see confusion and the want in her eyes and he intended to take advantage of her own desires, fair or not.  HE had learned long ago that fairies were not always part of the game.

            He stepped toward her. 

Kagome stood up and went to a far corner, away from him, away from herself. Her heart was pounding.  

            Inuyasha looked her over slowly, lingering in the most intimate of places.  She wore only a shift of soft white wool.  The hem fell at her ankles, the sleeves at her wrists, and the neck dipped barely beneath her collarbone.  Her long dark hair, shiny and straight, fell to her waist, and her wide eyes wore the look of a frightened animal caught in a snare.

            Inuyasha smiled, for he had caught her firm and hard and he had no intention of letting her go.  She was his, plain and simple.

            His wife.

            His woman.

            His lover.

And he intended to see that she remained all of those and more.

            "Comfortable?"  Inuyasha asked, knowing the answers.  

"I want my own room from now on."  Kagome said stupidly.  

            "Your place is besides me."  

"Who says?"

His eyes deepened.  "You are my wife, and your place is with me in bed."

"Whether I wish to or not?"  Kagome said raising her hand in questioning pose.

"You have a duty."  Inuyasha cringed at his own words and Kagome heart hurt so much when he said that.

            *I was right.  He does not love me.  Duty….how I hated that word*

"What you say is that I have no choice."

"There is always a choice.  It is how you respond to that choice that makes the difference."

            She thought on his words and understood the wisdom of them. 

"Why not give us a chance?"  

She paused to reason, but how did one make sense of emotions?  HE had hurt her with his deception and, while she attempted to understand it, part of her found forgiveness difficult.

            "I trusted you," she said with honesty.

He stepped toward her and she made no move away from him.

"I'm foolish to once trust you."  Kagome said seconds later.  

Inuyasha stop in his tracks.  "Why do you hide your feelings, Kagome?"  Inuyasha said raising his voice.  Inuyasha move in closer and slid her gown off her slim shoulders. 

            Kagome took a intake of breath as his fingers played with her nipple, squeezing, rolling, and pinching to a fever pitch.  "You respond to my touch."  Inuyasha said looking at her with a teasing glance from his golden eyes.  

            Kagome was about to take a step baclward but Inuyasha grap her waist and pull her to him.  

            Flesh touching Flesh.

Inuyasha lower her to the bed staring at her eyes.  They were filling with confusion, doubt, need, and longing.  He seems to understand he stillness, and her silence and he wrap his hands around.  "Go to sleep.  I am by your side and that is where I will stay.  You have no need to fear anyone.  

            He grew quiet and then whispered in her ear.  

"Especially me."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha and the others does not belong to me.

Sowie guys that I haven't  written for soo long….i been thinking if I should keep on writing..cuz these days I had been busy with thz otha stuff…haha…and sowie for mai bad grammar and stuff….i try to reread my writing before I upload it on to fanfic…sowie if I made it harder for u guys!  GOMEN!!

Inuyasha rub the back of his neck in agitation as he examines the ledgers in front of him.  Miroku sat besides him at the dais in the great hall, watching the two ladies running around like two immature kids.

Miroku shook his head in disapproval and glanced at Inuyasha's frowning face with a quill pen in his hand scratching out a column of numbers.

Miroku turn his head the other way to stare at the bustling maids and their swaying hips, but to no avail his attention was once again on Sango.  

After Sango had come into the mansion, his taste for other girls in the court had faded.  Sango was nothing special but her fiery temper and the innocent in her eyes caught his attention.  Miroku sigh and focus his attention on Kagome only to find her gone.

He assume that she went out to the court yard because he saw a glimpsed of Sango red dress by the closing door.  

"You should always keep an eye on your wife, she's mischievous."

 The response from Inuyasha was a grunt and more scratching with the quill pen.

"Did you hear?  Your wife is running wild along with my Sango."  

"Did I hear right?  Your Sango?"  Inuyasha said laughing.

Miroku got up and smack Inuyasha on the back, enough to make Inuyasha choke.

Inuyasha eyes flared up and lightly punch Miroku on the stomach and step on his head when Miroku hit the floor.  

"You'll never win me, _Miroku_." He said, smirking triumphantly.  "I keep watch on Kagome all the times, and you watch _your_ Sango."  Inuyasha said as he went back to his calculations.

The two men went back to their duty and in silence until a cry were heard up the stairs of the great hall.

Inuyasha bolted out of his seat and ran up the stairs to find Kagome still form lying on her back revealing her pale face and ghostly white lips.  Inuyasha heart almost leaped out of his chest when he carried her light weighted body up the stairs to their bed chamber.  

"Kagome…"  Inuyasha heart was pounding when he saw Sango eyes were red.  Instantly Inuyasha eyes turn from golden to a fiery orange as he ordered the servant to call the healer.  He was growling dangerously when he was in his bed chamber along with Miroku and Sango.

"What happen?"  Inuyasha snarled at Sango.

Sango flinched at the tone of his voice.  Not daring to look at his eyes she look down and said, "Her baby makes herself known."  

"DON"T TELL ME THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN," Inuyasha let his anger out and step toward Sango which sent her whimpering to Miroku.  Miroku step forward and pushed Sango to his body for protection from Inuyasha rage.  

Miroku knew that nobody can tame the beast living in Inuyasha unless it was Kagome.  

"OUT!"  Inuyasha scream as his fist was unclenching and clenching again.  

Inuyasha eyes were blazing red now, not his usual golden color.  Sighing, Miroku left with Sango in front of him.

Inuyasha went to the bed side and sat next to Kagome.  She looks dead.  Inuyasha heart tightened in fear and his rage was replaced by sadness as he remembered how Kikyo had died in his arms with the same pale face and their still-born child dead.  That time was Inuyasha hardest moment to live, and now Kagome had fainted for an unknown reason, his heart was overwhelmed with fear.  

Bending forward, he kisses Kagome on the lips, surprised to find it warm and not cold.  

"Don't' leave me," looking at her features he whispered in her ears," your safe here with me…forever"  

Burying his face in her silky and rich hair he fell asleep with Kagome besides him.  

………………………………………….Hours later………………………………..

Kagome head was pounding when she open her eyes.  She could feel Inuyasha besides her, she smiled and look at his peaceful face.  

"Inuyasha…"  

He snapped his eyes open, only to find his golden stare, immediately he was asking her questions like 'Are you ok?' 'Do you feel fine?'  

Kagome brought her hands up to frame his face and kiss him fully on the lips.  

Inuyasha thought to respond with a more fervent kiss and then thought better of it.  She was placing her trust in him and sealing that trust with a kiss.  He accepted the light pressure of her lips on his and when she pressed firmer against him and her lips sought more he relented slowly and patiently.

She was not certain what she was about or what to do; she only knew she wished to experience the taste of him.

His lips fed gently off hers, not demanding or expecting, simply accepting whatever she gave him.

Kagome broke off the kiss and smiled gently at him.  

"You taste good."  

"As do you."  He said bending down to capture her lips again with his.  He allow her to explore, his arms resting comfortably around her waist and inching her ever so lightly closer and closer o him.

He waited patiently, as patiently as he could, and it was not until she groaned and her kiss became more demanding that eh finally took command.

Um…….thz chapter a bit weird sowie cu zi have no idea wut to write so please dun be mad at me….me bad at writing hehe….so gomen..(dodges tomatoes and everything u guys had in mind)  GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

The night was cold and clouds were forming in the sky, threatening to pour. Winds howl and trees were whispering secrets to each other as thunders starts to rumble. 

Sesshomaru, dressed in black robes, stood alone at the edge of the forests, looking up at the ominous sky.

"Come…" Sesshomaru said and with a flick of his wrists a guy in a dark suit was kneeling before him.

"Speak…" 

"The plan will go as you expected, my Lord." They guy bow and return back into the sanctuary of the forests.

Sesshomaru sneer and swiftly turn around with his black robes flying all around him. 

Then it started to rain.

~**~

The morning light was beaming down on Inuyasha face when he awake to find Kagome gone but Miroku kneeling in front of him staring at him.

        "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU SCARE THE HELL OUT OF ME!!!"  Inuyasha bolt up from his luxurious bed and demanded where Kagome is while his heart is beating a alarming rate.

        "Kagome is attending to some business with Sango-chan" Miroku said simply and reached for his bag inside his robes to retrieve a letter with a golden seal on it.

        "Who sent it?"  Inuyasha reached forward accidentally slipping his blankets off to reveal his nudity.

        "I see…"  Miroku mumbled to himself wile rubbing his chin.

"Are you thinking about something nasty again?"  Inuyasha ask ripping the letter to read what inside.

        "No just wondering what you and Kagome were doing yesterday _night."_  Looking over Inuyasha's shoulder to read the letter also.

        "What a normal husband and wife should and would do."  Inuyasha threw the letter in the fireplace and went to dress.  Choosing red robes and then left his hair down.

        "You know, Kagome awfully happy these days, even Sango-chan is happy."  Miroku said to no one in particular.

        "Because of my beautiful charm."  

"Are you in love with her, then?"  

        "O..Of cours..se NOT!!"  Stumbling on his words he came out of the dressing room looking angry.

        "Be nice to her you have a tendency to lose people's trust." 

"What THAT suppose to mean."  

        "Nothing."  Miroku was remembering once when Inuyasha had married Kikyo, the fourth week after that he went out and met a peasants daughter and she had fell deeply in love with Inuyasha but he had abandoned her afterwards.

        Another one was fooling around with the court ladies while Kikyo stay in her room knowing nothing.  

        "Inuyasha you are still young…"  Miroku said calmly walking out of the room.

        "I guess you are not!"  Following Miroku, he slams the door.

~*~

Kagome was in the storage room cleaning the mess and listening to Sango-Chan rant about Miroku perverseness.

        "I don't believe him!!" Sango said for the hundredth time.

Kagome nodded and look up when her handsome husband walk into the room looking angry with Miroku behind him.

        "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KAGOME?!"  

"Cleaning."

        "You are pregnant."

"Doesn't mean I am disable" 

        "I want you out--" Inuyasha was interrupted by a servant whispering something important into his ears.

        Curious Kagome step forward to try to hear what they are saying.

        "I'll be back, Kagome.  So don't move."  And the he left.

"You know you should really listen to him." Miroku said looking around the room.  A pile of chair was behind Kagome, threatening to fall and next to it was another pile of chests.

        "Kagome I think you should come over here."  He said

"And why?"

        And without warning the piles of chairs was moving slightly knocking into the chests falling over Kagome.

        Sango was screaming for help when Kagome collapses on the floor and gave out a cry.

        "Kagome!!!"  

"CALL FOR INUYASHA!!!!"  Miroku screams and starts to lift the heavy chests.  

        "I'll help."  A calm and melodious voice said.  Kneeling besides Miroku, Sesshomaru lifted two chairs and was beginning to see Kagome shapely legs.

        "KAGOME!!!!"  Inuyasha rushed over to the pile with ten servants all lifting the chairs and chests and finally Kagome body was to be seen.

        Her hands were bloody but then she looks fine.  Inuyasha carried her into their chamber and told the doctor to come, immediately or be killed.

        "Is she alright?"

"She's fine.  I guess something prevent her from getting hurt, only her hand needs some bandages."

        Inuyasha nodded.

"But I do not know when she will wake up because she IS pregnant and such things like that happen again, she might lose the baby.  She is weak now."  

        Nodding uncontrollably, Inuyasha look at Kagome and he was beginning to feel a sour feeling in his heart.

        Inuyasha is crying.  "I'm sorry.  I cannot protect you, even in my own home."  

        Holding Kagome cold hands he begins to sob and then fall asleep with Kagome held closely besides him.

        For no one knows when Kagome will awake.


	11. Chapter 11

OK….

Disclamier:  I dun reallie care about this.. but from getting sue…Inuyasha does not belong to me. HAPPY!!!!!!!!

*********************************On with the story*************************

_            The corridor was getting darker and darker as Kagome walk along it using the invisible wall as her support against the darkness. _

_            With each step she takes she felt the butterflies in her stomach and the weight in her heart increases._

_            Then she saw a door with lights coming out from under the door.  Walking as slowly as ever, she reached the door and took a deep breath.  Kagome reach for the doorknob shakily but then she stops midway.  She was dreading something awful was going to happen but again she reached for the doorknob._

_            It was wet and sticky._

_Raising her hand to her face she smells blood and a slight stench of death._

_            Terrify and anxious she flings the door open and saw Miroku's still body lying a few feet from her.  His throat was spilling fresh blood and his hand was raised above his head as if trying to escape and attack.  Kagome shivers when she saw his once charming purple eyes becomes blank like the snow._

_            Tearing her gaze from him she saw bloody handprints on the window and a puddle of pool was slowly forming beneath it.  Tears were beginning to form at the rim of Kagome's eyes as she fear what she might see._

_            Right under the window sill was a hand sticking out. _

_'Sango!'_

_            Sango lifeless body was lying there with slashes all over her body with her hair surrounding her as if death was trying to envelope her beautiful face._

_            'No!"  _

_Tears were beginning to fall as she kneels before her friend and wept._

_            "K-K-Kagom-me"_

_Kagome swiftly turn around to find a pair of golden eyes staring at her._

_            Inuyasha was sprawl on the floor and a knife was sticking out of his back almost disappearing beneath his skin._

_            Kagome bit back a choke as her heart was hammering._

_'Not Inuyasha.  NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!'_

_            She was about to run to him when a figure steps out from the shadow and stood between her and Inuyasha._

_            He was tall and faceless.  But when he spoke it sound familiar._

_"Say goodbye!"  He sneers and raised a sword about one yard long and brings it down on Inuyasha's neck.  _

_            "INUYASHA!!!"  _

            Kagome felt a jolt throughout her body and then she felt a body next to her.

            Opening her eyes she finds Inuyasha's peaceful face besides her.  He looks pale and tired.

            Reaching up she touched his face to see if he was real, fearing that her hand just might go through and that her dream came true.

            Her hand connected with his smooth yet hard skin, awakening him in the process.

"Kagome!  You're awake!"  

            "Why wouldn't I be?" Quirking her eyebrows.

Then she felt a pain in her head so unbearable she wants to kill herself.  Groaning she rested her head on Inuyasha shoulders and closed her eyes but was still aware of her surrounding.

            "You have been sleeping for a whole week."  Inuyasha said.  "I've been so worry about you and why are you sweating so badly?"

            Kagome's whole body began to tremble as she remembers the dream.

Without thinking she flings herself on Inuyasha and embraces him.

            "Promise me, you will never leave me…"  Kagome cried

Inuyasha was in utter shock that he didn't respond at first until Kagome tighten her embrace on him.

            "I will never leave you" He said softly and kisses her lightly on the head and smiles to himself.

            '_It'll be a sin to leave you…'_

            During that night, when she came down the marble stairs and into the dining hall every body was staring at her in complete shock.

            Kagome stared back at them when Sango and Miroku stood up and raced toward her, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

            Sango was crying while Miroku was teasing Inuyasha.

"I told you she will wake up again.  And you didn't believe me."

            Everybody was happy except for Sesshomaru as he frown and continuing his dinner.

            "Kagome-sama, you have no idea how much Inuyasha miss you.  He was practically a zombie walking among us."  Miroku said, as a matter of fact.  Inuyasha was ignoring him while Miroku just sneers at him and turn his attention on Sango, making her laugh with one of his stupid joke.  

            Kagome felt happy when she saw Miroku playful eyes again and Sango beautiful smile.  But then she realizes that all these things might be taken away form her one day.

            Happiness is not forever, unless achieved by yourself.

            'It just dreams, Kagome' she thought to herself.

_Or is it._

            After dinner, Kagome and Inuyasha was drag out into the courtyard by Miroku and Sango as they dance and sing while Inuyasha long to be alone with Kagome again.

            He had been so worried and he needs to tell her so many things that have been clouded in his mind.

            But when he snaps back to his senses, he was alone with Kagome         

Inuyasha eyes soften as he sees her there standing with the wind whipping around her and her black hair flying all around her.

            'Kagome' his eyes were following her every movement as her hands was on her slightly round stomach.

            And then Kagome crouched and her knees became wobbly...

Fear hits Inuyasha across his face as Kagome scream in pain and fell forward onto the softness of the grass.

            Racing at a blinding speed, Inuyasha lift the whimpering Kagome off the grass and ran to the main corridor.

            "HELP!! KAGOME IS IN PAIN!!!"  Inuyasha scream with fury and his stomach was doing flip flop as he wonder what was happening to Kagome.  

            He feels helpless and weak.

            "Inuyasha….the b-b-aby….b-orn."  Kagome said through gritted teeth as she clutched her stomach.

            Excitement and fear wash over Inuyasha as he remembers Kikyo's death and his still born son.

            'Kagome can't die.  No, she couldn't ' Inuyasha tighten his grip on her as he fears she might disappear in his arm.

            'INUYASHA!!!  It HURTS!!!"  Kagome shrieked and shrieked and pulled his hair as to express her pain.  

            Now two screams were heard throughout the castle.

Inuyasha quickly lower her onto the silky bed and move aside for the skill ladies to do their work as he rubs his head.

            Miroku pull him out the door and said excitedly.

"You are going to have a baby.  Have you thought of a name yet?"  Miroku was talking so fast that it was all gibberish in Inuyasha's ears.

            "What if she dies like Kikyo?  What if she leaves us, Miroku?"  Inuyasha yell.

"What if she leaves like Kikyo, what am I suppose to do without her."  Inuyasha said softly and Miroku was shock to see tears forming in Inuyasha golden eyes.

            "I can't lose her…"

            "Have faith, she is strong---" Miroku was interrupted by another of Kagome's screams.

            Inuyasha burst through the door just to see his and Kagome's baby arrive safely to the beautiful yet dangerous world that Kagome and him lives in.

            And then the baby cry was heard throughout the entire castle like music to our ears.

THE END- This is the last chapter I writing so sorry..you guys wont know if the baby is a grl or boy muahahaha I soo evil..

BUT HEY I UDATE SOON …YEA LIKE IN 5 MONTHS OR SOO!!!...SO C YA!!!!

            AND I NO WHAT THE GENDER OF THE BABY IS 2! ! I MADE UP MY MIND ALREADY!!! SO BYE BYE…but then was this chapter good?  I think I don't have much description except for the dream thing.  But hey review review!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:  Inuyasha does not belong to me…..

I HAVENT GOT THE MOOD TO RIGHT BUT HEY WHO CARES IT FOR U GUYS NEWAYZ….

**Kurokumo****….(is that ur name?)  but here wut u wanted and I hope u enjoy..**

AND I HAVE THOUGHT I BEEN WRITING CLEARLY THAT CHAPTER 12 WAS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER DO U NOT SEE THE WRITING BELOW IT THAT SAYS…I PROBLI UPDATE IN 5 MONTHS..HEHEH…THAT WAS PRACTICALLY  A JOKE…AND I HAD JUST FINISH READING THIS REALLIE GOOD FANFIC ON Inuyasha and it is call 'THE AGENCY' reallie good I tell u…..i luv it..so please go read that one and go review for her.

If u read it be 4 u no wut I talking about then.

On with the story..

            Inuyasha was fuming at his mahogany desk while Miroku poke his head into the cozy room to check on Inuyasha.

            Inuyasha was dress in red robes with his hair tie loosely at the nape of his neck.  While Miroku was wearing purple robes with his chest slightly visible, just to impress a certain girl.  

            "Kagome-sama needs you."  Miroku said cheerfully, as he interrupted  Inuyasha's thoughts.  Inuyasha's golden eyes were confused and furious about something but then slowly stood up and walk past Miroku and up the stairs with Miroku closely behind.

Miroku stare at the back of Inuyasha head trying to see of he can burn a hole right through his thick headed mind when Inuyasha spoke to him.

            "Do you think 'Kamui' and 'Ifurita' would be good names?"  Inuyasha asked quietly.

            "Seems nice, but better ask Kagome-sama, instead."  Miroku suggested and then smile.

"I wonder if your daughter will one day be as pretty as Kagome-sama is right now.  Or even better."  Miroku was now wiggling his eyebrows when Inuyasha gave him a disgusted look.

            Inuyasha open the door to Kagome's chamber and saw her feeding Ifurita while Kamui was sleeping peacefully besides her.

            "Inuyasha, I don't think I can handle these kids very well.  They cry too much and I have no experience."  Kagome said sadly, trying not to wake Kamui up.  Kagome's eye seems tired and dull.  Her skin was pale and her hair was messy.  Inuyasha felt guilty for leaving Kagome with this duty and wants to cheer Kagome up.

            "We could always hire a servant to help you, Kagome-sama" suggests Miroku.

            "Yea, but then what happens to Sango?"  Inuyasha ask.  

Miroku chuckled lightly and then said in a perverted tone "She has a duty to someone." 

            Inuyasha roll his eyes, but Kagome just giggle causing the baby in her arms to cry and erupts an impatient groan from Kagome.

             Inuyasha had left Kagome to rest while he walks by himself down to Sesshomaru room.  Knocking on the large oak door, he waited for Sesshomaru to let him in.

            It took seconds for Sesshomaru to appear by the door, dress in white robes with golden linings and with his hair braided loosely.  

            He looks like a angel.

Inuyasha took a seat next to the cozy fireplace and look at him.

 Sesshomaru just stare back at him.

            "I need to hire another maid."  Inuyasha said, knowing Sesshomaru doesn't like beating around the bush.

            Sesshomaru nodded and clap his hands three times and a servant came rushing in to receive his orders from Sesshomaru.

            "Find a maid."  

The servant bow lightly and race off.

            All this interaction, Inuyasha looks amused.  Thanking Sesshomaru he left the cozy room down to dressing room and tries to create a better wardrobe for Kagome and his two baby twins, while waiting for the 'new' maid to arrive.

            Knowing Sesshomaru. The maid would probably arrive by nightfall and then he would judge if the maid is worthy or helping Kagome.

            Smiling, he went back to work, unnoticed of the time passing.

            Miroku was always the perverted and most charming man in the whole castle, HELL the whole place that Inuyasha owns.  He had captured many rich and beautiful young lady's hearts, though not as much as Inuyasha.  After Kagome he married Kagome he had lost interests in other women.

  But none of them was to compare with Sango, Kagome's personal maid and friend.

            He was now watching her cleaning his room while he lay back on his bed pretending to sleep.

            He was watching her hips sway and her hair constantly falling all around her while she keeps on pushing them back behind her ears.  

            Sango then was cleaning up his desk that was besides his bed when Miroku got up and snatched her arms and pull her down to his bed.  Trapping her beneath his body.

            She was blushing from head to toe when she was about to smack him but he had swiftly grab hold of that hand and pull it above her head.

            "M-Miroku-s-sama, just what do you think your doing?"  Sango said gaining confidence with each word. 

            "Sleeping"  

"Doesn't look like it to me."  Sango said furiously and tries to pry his fingers off her hand when he grab her other hand and pull it to his mouth and kiss it..

           "But now I thinking that I want you."  Miroku lower his mouth down to Sango mouth when Sango bit back a scream.

            He was kissing her hard and commanding when Sango refused to let him enter her mouth.  She was kicking her legs and thrashing her head when finally she surrenders.

            To Sango it was like a passionate kiss but when she open her mouth slightly she almost choke when his tongue enter.

            He was now reaching up to the hem of her shirt, ready to unbutton them when suddenly he stops.

            He got off her and adjusted his clothes

"Miroku?"  Sango brown eyes held confusion and lust, but she too adjusts her outfit and got off his bed.  She was reaching her hand to touch his face when he move away and turn his back on her.

            "You are Kagome's friend; I do not want to harm you in any way."  Miroku said quietly and left the room without uttering another word to her.

            Sango drops herself onto the hard and cold floor and cover her face with her trembling hands and weep silently in shame.

            Inuyasha sat at the steps in front of the main entrance and waited for the maid to arrive.  It was nightfall and the moon was high up in the sky with the bright stars shining above him.  He had wish Kagome would be beside him right now but she had been asleep to accompany him to see her new maid.

            Sighing he stare at the road ahead that was darken by the trees.  

Suddenly he heard thundering hooves and knew that the maid has arrive.

            He was anxious and wants her immediately to go serve Kagome so Kagome could come to him in the sanctuary of his arms without the babies but he knew that would never happen.

            The coach halted and one of Inuyasha guards opens the door and out step the maid.

The guard that helped the girl down was struck with terror when Inuyasha's heart had missed a beat and started to hammer in his chest.

            The girl has ebony hair that was as long as Kagome, almost touching her butt.  But the looks in her eyes were not mistaken.

            She was back.  

Back from the grave.

The girl standing in front of Inuyasha and was to be serving Kagome was no other than his deceased wife, Kikyo.

Sorry, but I think I got u…MUAHHAA... I was joking about the 'THE END' thing…so…don't be mad…a lil fun will be kewl ya no.

            O yea I gotta talk about the babies name:  if you don't know I took the name from El Hazard and X…ehhe…..cuz I can't think of ne other name but I fu know some nice name if would be nice if u suggests them to me.  I will give u credits on my next chapter that will coming up soon…….i guess cuz I starting a new story soon.  

AND PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!  O yea…I gotta make another reading suggestion. Read **_the girl and the band_… it is soo good…I practically gotta cool myself down cuz the author didn't update for two days…so far…uh!!!!! U just gotta read it eek!**


End file.
